


Burgers and Lingerie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Last Chance [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Burgers and Lingerie

As it neared his birthday, Dean didn’t think too much of it. He never did. He always focused on your birthday, and the kids’. So, when he walked in after a hunt, it didn’t even cross his mind. “Welcome home!” You smiled, moving towards the door. “Sam, the kids are ready to go.” He grinned at that and made his way towards where he heard them playing.

“Why is Sam taking them?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows. Did he agree to something and then forget? He’d done that a couple times in the past couple years, after all.

“So we can have the night to ourselves. I’m making homemade fries, burgers, and pie. Then I got something special to wear for you.” You grinned, biting your lip. He loved when you did that.

Dean smirked. “Oh, really?” He asked, loving how your mind worked. Moving a bit closer, he put his hands on your hips and kissed you gently. “Guess I should go get cleaned up, shouldn’t I, Mrs. W?” His voice was low, full of lust.

Your face lit up at that, something that he didn’t miss. Dean wasn’t blind, he saw how everything was eating at you. He just didn’t know how the hell do deal with it. Feelings weren’t his strong point. So, he did was he always did- ignored it. Now he’d have a night to focus on you, which was what you deserved.

* * *

Dean was lying in bed in his sweats while you got dressed in the bathroom. He was eager to see what you were wearing, his imagination running wild. You’d never been big into lingerie, so this was a rare treat. His green eyes shot to the bathroom door when it started to open. You stepped out, clearly nervous. He saw you play with the hem of the thing material, unsure what to do with your hands. There was a pink tint to your cheeks, adding to your appeal. The top was silk, and the bra cups stopped just above your nipples. It was long enough that it just barely gave him a peek at the matching underwear underneath. “Fuck.” He breathed, palming himself.

“You like it?” You asked bashfully, moving forward.

“I fuckin’ love it.” He grinned.

Smiling, you moved towards the bed and crawled up to him. You straddled him, hoping that this would turn things around. The way his eyes ran over your body made you shift slightly. “I love you, Dean.” You told him softly before leaning forward, your lips brushing over his jaw. He never got tired of hearing those words from you, feeling pride run through him every time.

“Love you, too, babe.” He breathed, closing his eyes as his hands moved up your thighs. Giving your ass a squeeze, he pulled your hips forward slightly. “I can’t wait to get you out of this.” He groaned.

All he wanted was to have you squirming underneath him, moaning his name like you used to. It’d been too long since he had you like he preferred. Having kids, and hunts, and life in general sometimes made it difficult. Yet, here you were, all wrapped up and wanting him.

* * *

Laying on your side, you were staring at the wall. Dean rolled over, pulling your back to his chest as he kissed your shoulder. He felt like complete shit. His mind was getting to him, overriding anything his physical self wanted. He’d tried everything to get hard, to be able to please you. In the end, he’d worshipped you with his mouth, but it wasn’t enough in his mind. After, you’d crawled out of bed and pulled on an old baggy shirt and a pair of underwear. “I’m sorry, baby.” He said gently, hiding how much it killed him.

“It’s okay.” You lied, and he could tell. This hurt you. “It happens. You’ve been stressed.” It barely sounded like you, and it was all because of him.

His stomach was in knots, not liking how he was making you feel. “We’ll try again later, okay?” He offered, simply earning a nod in return.

* * *

When out on hunts, you send him dirty pictures, getting him excited to rush home. You surprised him with lingerie, sexier shorts that he’d ever seen you wear before, and sending him sexy ideas. Then he’d get home, and he’d panic. He would worry about going soft, or about not lasting…and then that right there killed it all.

He was lying in bed with your head on his chest when he finally gathered the courage to say anything. “So, I want to show you something tomorrow.” Dean broke the silence, sounding excited, hoping this would help whatever it was hanging over your lack of a sex life.

Smiling, you looked up at him. “Yeah?”

He smiled down at you. “I found this amazing porn. I think you’d like it.” You’d never been shy when it came to things like that before, and wanted to try something new. “The girl is fuckin’ hot, babe.” He licked his lips. “Gets me rock hard.” Dean wanted to assure you that it wasn’t a medical issue, that he could still get it up.

“Sounds great.” You told him, putting your head back down on his chest. His heart clenched as it sounded like you didn’t want to even try it.

Maybe you just were sick of trying?


End file.
